The overall objective of the Center is to bring together a number of investigators with specialties in pharmacokinetics, clinical pharmacology, analytical methodology, drug metabolism, internal medicine, laboratory medicine, pediatrics and biostatistics. The overall area of concern of the group is to investigate and model the relationship between drug kinetics and dynamics and to discover, understand and quantify and modifications of drug kinetics and/or dynamics caused by altered physiology (disease states). The overall goal for this past year was the establishment and recognition of the Center as a focus for research studies in drug kinetics and drug dynamics.